


Haunted House

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia drags Sollux to a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

“C’mon you scaredy cat!” Aradia said as she pulled you to the front door of the eerie looking house. 

The two of you had heard of this supposedly haunted house from a friend of Aradia’s. He had proclaimed that exploring the secrets of the ghostly building is the closest thing to exploring ancient ruins that’s available in this town. Ghosts and exploring? If that doesn’t sum up your girlfriend’s interest then you don’t know what will. There was no way she’d pass this up.

You on the other hand, weren’t looking forward to spending your evening walking around an abandoned house. There was designs to code and viruses to send to friends, but you had allowed yourself to be dragged buy your girlfriend, mainly because you knew how much it meant to her.

She opened the door, free of caution and fearlessly. You followed her in, wincing at her bellowing out a loud hello to no one. She turned and smiled at you.

“Oh Sollux, isn’t this going to be great! This place must be filled with a bunch of old, forgotten junk, just waiting for an explorer and her trusty sidekick to uncover.” She was practically jumping up and down with excitement, causing the dusty floor boards to creak in an unsettling way. You grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze to get her attention and calm her down. 

“AA, I don’t exactly think we should be rummaging through someone else’s belongings, even if they have been dead for a century or so. It’s rude.” Your girlfriend playfully rolled her eyes at you.

“We’re not going to take anything, just check things out silly!” 

“Well when I’m dead make sure no touches my stuff.” You mumble, tripping over your usual lisp. Aradia just smiles and kisses your cheek, promising to keep people from touching your computers. You like the sound of that so you repay her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. When the two of you pull away from each other Aradia has a determined look in her eyes. 

“Lets get to it!” She turns her flashlight on and holds it under her cheek, casting shadows over her defined face. “Or are you too scared?” You roll your eyes, and get ready to tell her that you’re perfectly capable of holding your own and that haunted houses aren’t real, but you decide to play the sarcasm card.

“Yes AA, I have turned into a nervous wreak and feel like I need to hold someone’s hand in order to survive this peril.” You hold out your hand and she grasps on to it with her free hand. Smooth Captor. 

As you two walk down the empty, dark corridors of the house, Aradia still holding your hand, a glimmer of excitement in her eye, you decide that this wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
